My Happy Ending
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: So I was the type of girl you called a dreamer and I believed in the sentiment of every story having a happy ending, and if your story didn't have a happy ending it wasn't over... Will Ashley Find what she is looking for at a WWE House Show In Houston, TX? Ashley(OC)/John Cena One-Shot For smash07! x x x


**A/N: Hello my lovelies, I'm back with another One-Shot, based on Ashley (An OC) And John Cena inspiration by smash07! :)**

**Hope you enjoy it x x x**

* * *

**My Happy Ending**

**Flashback To Last Year...**

_It was a gloomy, rainy day outside of the Toyota Centre in Houston, Texas, but it was home, and there was no place like home, right?_

_Me and a group of work colleagues/ friends were going to a WWE House Show for the first time in like forever, and I couldn't wait, the WWE was a big deal here in Texas, and I was looking forward to one match, and as I looked down the match listings, and his name was in bold, John Cena, my finger trailed over his name, he was the WWE Champion, this was the time where people thought he was Marmite, you either loved him (Chanting Let's Go Cena) or you hated him (Chanting Cena Sucks) as as you can tell, I was a fan of Mr John Cena._

_Blue eyes..._

_Brown hair..._

_Muscular..._

_How could I not be?_

_At five foot three, I was on the short side, but good things come in small packages, but it still annoyed me when I went to shows or concerts and you had a taller person sitting or standing in front of you and all they do is block you're view from the action, I flicked my curly brown shoulder length hair out of my face as I was starting to get into the action, the first match up was Santino Marella Vs David Otunga, meaning it was time to laugh, and I was in the mood for that._

_I lost interest by the third match, Jack Swagger, that man had ZERO Swagger, get him out the ring! And bring out John Cena already!_

_Soon it was time for the main event, and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest the second I heard his theme song, and he appeared on the stage, throwing out some salutes to the crowd, as he walked past my section, there was a huge pop, and it was like time stood still when our eyes met, and he smiled at me, before entering the ring._

"_And still you're WWE Champion... Johhnnnn Ceeennnnaaaa!" And that's when you hear the mix of cheers and screams (aka me) and the chorus of boos (the lower tier mostly made up on jealous, unattractive men...)_

_It was then that Cena posed in the ring a for a while after the main event and I sigh as he shook hands with a few fans before walking back up to the stage area but before he completely disappeared, he threw his wrist bands into the crowds of fans, and it just happened to fall into my section and thanked everyone for coming, while I had an instinct to push the girl next to me out of the way as I reach for the his wrist bands, and as I pull it closer to me, it smells like him..._

_Around an hour later, me and my friends are sitting in a local bar, "So you're the lucky one..." I heard a familiar voice I was used to hearing on the Television say beside me, I look up and the eyes that I locked with earlier we're back, John Cena was talking to me, "Excuse me?" I tried to not let my voice falter in front of him, "My wristband..." He indicated to the wristband in my jacket pocket, "Oh yeah that..." I suddenly feel nervous seeing how close he is to me, but he just smiles at me, and my heart skips a beat when he says "Can I get you a drink?" In my head I'm screaming, A) This is John Cena, B) He's talking to me and C) He's offered to buy me a drink..."Sure..." He didn't even ask me what I wanted, maybe he was a mind reader as he handed me the bottle of cool beer, and __our hands met and I could feel the heat and electricity between us._

And That is how our relationship started, with the aid of a wrist band and a bottle of beer, how romantic?

* * *

**Flash-forward To The Present Day...**

It was a year after that fateful day that I had met John Cena, and we were still together, no one would ever believe that story, him being a famous WWE superstar and me being a girl in the crowd...

So I was the type of girl you called a dreamer and I believed in the sentiment of every story having a happy ending, and if your story didn't have a happy ending it wasn't over...

As I stood looking at my reflection in the mirror putting on my favourite little black dress, I put the finishing touches to my outfit for tonight, it was the first piece of jewellery John Cena had ever given me, a sterling silver necklace that had a heart on it, who knew John Cena was such a romantic? Me, that's who, he told me it was so I'd still have his heart while he was away on the job.

I smile. It's been a year that me and John have been together, sometimes I can't believe my luck, _"Ash, you ready to go baby?" _His voice broke through my thoughts, _"Yeah just coming babe..." _I take one last look in the mirror before I head off down the stairs to be met by the aforementioned John Cena, dressed in a black suit, this was heaven, _"You look beautiful baby..." _he manages to say before he kisses me, _"You don't look bad yourself Champ" _I shyly respond as he takes my smaller hand in his, _"We better go, don't want to miss our reservations now do we..." _He was always such a time keeper...

I didn't think this night could get any better, we were sitting in a secluded restaurant, candle light, romantic music... It was amazing, but John Cena was just that and then the champagne came out, and the waiter poured the two glasses, _"Happy Anniversary baby..." _And we clinked glasses, and as I drank from mine, I could see John staring intensely at me and I didn't get why, until I saw something sparkly at the bottom of my glass... Could it be? No, it couldn't be.

He must have realised I'd seen it because John was no longer sitting on the table with me, he was kneeling on the floor beside my chair, _"Ashley, baby, will you marry me?" _His voice sounded so sincere and full of love, my heart pounding in my chest just like the day we first met, _"Yes! Yes John, I'll marry you"_

It was just like in the movies, the unlucky in love girl, finds the guy of her dreams in the most unlikely of situations and she gets her happy ending... And I had finally got my happy ending!

**x x x John And Ashley x x x**

* * *

**A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**


End file.
